plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra Zombie
Ra Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is the first new zombie in these games. It will steal the player's sun until it is defeated. When the Ra Zombie is defeated it will induce all the sun it stole. It is the first special zombie the player encounters in Ancient Egypt and is similar to a regular zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: Tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview The Ra Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. It can steal sun when Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, it gives the amount of sun it took. There is an achievement for getting 250 sun from the Ra Zombie. The maximum sun it can steal is 250 sun. Appearances Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, and Pyramid of Doom. Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let it steal more sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent it from stealing sun, use a Kernel-pult or an Iceberg Lettuce to stun it. Where time is vital, delaying its snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time as it stays still when stealing sun. You can also let it steal your sun to get Sun Catcher achievement. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Ra Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie Ra Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its left arm Ra Zombie after losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its head Ra Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground. IMG_0073.PNG|Ra Zombie stealing sun. If you look closely, you can see the sun, staff and its eyes are dark red. Jdkdjdjdkdjdj.jpg|Ra Zombie's almanac Ra zombie1.png|HD Ra Zombie IMG_1792545389274.jpeg|Ra zombie attracting the suns Razombie_magic.png|Ra Zombie uses its magic plush-pvz-ancientegyptzombie.jpg|Ra Zombie plush Ra Zombie in a Title Screen.jpg|Ra Zombie in the loading screen Ra Eating Brains.jpg|A Ra Zombie ate your brains! Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL_Ra_Zombie_Emtry.png|In-game information Trivia *If the Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, its staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *If players time correctly, they could collect the red sun before the Ra Zombie attempts to steal it. *Players can easily kill the Ra Zombie if they make it steal sun, causing it to stop. *It makes a sound when it is trying to steal a sun, the sound is when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. * In the almanac entry, it mentions "Ra", an Egyptian god. *Its headdress appearance is based on Horus, another Egyptian god. *The Ra Zombie is the only zombie that affects sun. *It is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Ra Zombie is the only special zombie that appears sometimes at the start of the first wave in Endless Zone. The others just spawn the first regular Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played if killed. *Not counting the Egyptian Variants of regular zombie, Ra Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *Ra Zombie does not appear in Conveyor-belt levels because its special is useless. *According to the almanac it got its name by saying "Ra" a lot. During gameplay, it does not make these sounds. It is actually the Mummy Zombie (and its variants) that make these noises. The only sound Ra Zombie makes is the slurping sound when he takes your sun. *It wears a gold bracelet in its left hand. *It eats like a Cowboy Zombie. *Though its staff is made from gold, it cannot be attracted by Magnet-shroom. This is probably because gold is not really considered magnetic. Most magnetic metals are iron, cobalt, and nickel. *While the Almanac states the Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, its speed is "Basic". *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, its eyes will not be red when stealing sun. See also *Sun Catcher Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies